ihateothersfandomcom-20200214-history
International (and real lol) Next Top Model series
Here are RPDR-style tables for shows I've watched, many of which I've watched solely to make a table for it because I'm obsessed someone help me 도전! 수퍼모델 코리아 3 - Korea's Next Top Model (cycle 3) *''Ages stated follow the Korean system of determining age.'' *In episode 1, the top 30 semi-finalists were narrowed down to the top 16. Originally, Kwon Da-min and Min Hae-rin were revealed to be eliminated, but mentors model Choi Mi-ae and creative director Han Hye-yeon gave them both a second chance in the competition, bumping up the number of finalists to 18. *In episode 2, the models had a team photo shoot. The winning team was Team Kang Cho-won, and as a result they were the top five of the week. Team Choi Han-bit was deemed the worst performing team. *In episode 6, Yoon Eun-hwa was eliminated for performing the worst in the casting challenge. *IN EPISODE 6 FABIAN GUESTED <33 *Episode 12 was a reunion special. 도전! 수퍼모델 코리아 4 - Korea's Next Top Model (cycle 4) *''Ages stated follow the Korean system of determining age.'' *Episode 1 was the casting episode. *In episode 2, Ahn Hye-jin, Go Eun-bi and Jung Ho-yeon were first asked to step forward. Jang Yoon-ju then revealed that Ho-yeon was safe, with Eun-bi and Hye-jin eliminated. Afterwards, Jo Eun-saem and Suk Il-myung stepped forward, with Eun-saem revealed to be safe and Il-myung eliminated. *Episode 6 was the recap episode. *Episode 12 was a reunion special. 도전! 수퍼모델 코리아 GUYS&GIRLS - Korea's Next Top Model (cycle 5) *''Ages stated follow the Korean system of determining age.'' *Episode 5 featured an out-of-panel elimination. Hwang Gi-ppeum was first announced as the winner of the challenge. Afterwards, Choi Jung-jin, Han Ji-an and Kim Jong-hoon were asked to stay while the remaining models could leave. First, Jong-hoon was revealed to be safe, then Jung-jin, leaving Ji-an as the eliminated model. At the elimination, Han Seung-soo and Hwang Gi-ppeum shared the first call-out together. *Episode 11 was a reunion special. America's Next Top Model (cycle 1) *Robbyne Manning went by Robin on the show aka the producers probably just misspelled it lol America's Next Top Model (cycle 2) America's Next Top Model (cycle 3) *Camara DaCosta went by Yaya on the show. *Laura Grommet went by Kristi on the show. *Episode 10 was the recap episode. America's Next Top Model (cycle 4) *Lluviana Gomez went by Lluvy on the show. *In episode 5, Keenyah being called out was edited out. *Episode 7 featured a double elimination without prior warning. *Why was Naima in the bottom 2 in episode 11 she was literally the best and the only critique she got all panel was that she was quiet i dont get it bc they bitched @ keenyah bc she sucks *Episode 12 was the recap episode. America's Next Top Model (cycle 5) *Brittany Scullark went by Bre on the show. *Erika Pace went by Nik on the show. *Kimberly Stolz went by Kim on the show. *In episode 3, the girls divided themselves into pairs and competed against their partner in the photo shoot. The best of each pair was called out first at judging in a random order. This is indicated by HIGH, while the losing partner is indicated by LOW, unless placed in the bottom two. *MR JAY DURING THE RUNNING SHOOT TO SARAH: "RUN LIKE YOU'RE CASSANDRA WITH THE HAIRCUT, PRETEND YOU'RE RUNNING FROM THE SCISSORS!" IM CRYING *Episode 8 was the recap episode. America's Next Top Model (cycle 6) *Alejandra Mancia went by Leslie on the show. *Katherine Hoxit went by Kathy on the show. *Episode 10 was the recap episode. America's Next Top Model (cycle 7) *Alexandra Jayne Stewart went by A.J. on the show. *Melissa Rose Bickerstaff went by Melrose on the show. *Episode 8 was the recap episode. America's Next Top Model (cycle 8) *Natalia Galkina went by Natasha on the show. *Episode 10 was the recap episode. America's Next Top Model (cycle 9) *Lyudmila Bouzinova went by Mila on the show. *In episode 6, Ebony was initially saved when in the bottom two with Ambreal, but opted to leave on her own behalf, saving the latter. *Episode 7 was the recap episode. America's Next Top Model (cycle 12) *Felicia Porter went by Fo on the show. *Lauren Levi-Nance went by London on the show. *Episode 8 was the recap episode. America's Next Top Model (cycle 13) *Ashley Weisz went by Rae on the show. *After casting, Amber quit the competition and was replaced by Lisa. *In episode 3, Rachel was eliminated for performing the worst in the challenge. *In episode 5, photo of the week was determined on the day of the photo shoot. *In episode 6, Brittany, Jennifer and Rae received photo of the week as a group. *Episode 11 featured a double elimination with the bottom three in danger of leaving the competition. *Episode 13 was the recap episode. America's Next Top Model (cycle 14) *Episode 1 featured casting and the first half of week 1 of the competition. *Episode 2 featured the second half of week 1 as well as all of week 2. *Episode 10 was a double episode featuring weeks 10 and 11. *Episode 11 was the recap episode. America's Next Top Model (cycle 15) *Alexia Tomchek went by Lexie on the show. *Christin White went by Chris on the show. *Lyzbeth Williams went by Liz on the show. America's Next Top Model (cycle 16) *Katarzyna Pilewicz went by Kasia on the show. America's Next Top Model (cycle 18) *Ashley Gober went by Kyle on the show. *Ashley Livingston went by AzMarie on the show. America's Next Top Model (cycle 23) *Gailayh Hardeman went by Giah on the show. Asia's Next Top Model (cycle 1) *Rattana Amornkuldilok went by Jessica on the show. *Choi Yoon-ji went by Jee on the show but honestly why. *In episode 2, Monica quit the competition after finding out her father had gone ill. Additionally, at panel, Rachel collapsed and was rushed to a local hospital. Therefore, she was not present at panel, but was put through nonetheless without being called out. Finally, this episode also featured a non-elimination bottom two. *Episode 4 featured a double elimination without prior warning. *Episode 8 featured a non-elimination bottom two. *Episode 11 was the recap episode. Asia's Next Top Model (cycle 3) *Episode 4 featured a double elimination without prior warning. *Episode 6 featured a non-elimination bottom two. *Episode 10 ended in a cliffhanger, and the results of the bottom two were not revealed until episode 11, in which no further elimination took place. Asia's Next Top Model (cycle 4) *Adina Saruul went by Tugs on the show. *Angela Watkins went by Angie on the show. *Gwendoline Ruais went by Gwen on the show. *Jiratchaya Kedkong went by Tawan on the show. *Ngo Thi Quynh Mai went by Mai Ngo on the show and I called her Mango because that's how people pronounced it. *Nuraini Noor went by Tuti on the show. *That Htet Aung went by May on the show. *Wanvisa Goldman went by Maya on the show. *In episode 1, Maya was eliminated after the challenge for being the worst performer. *In episode 4 Alaiza was pressured into quitting the competition, saving Aldilla from elimination. Additionally glENN TAN IS A FUCKING DICKHEAD I HOPE HE GETS RUN OVER BY A TOYOTA *EPISODE 4 WEAS FUCKING BULLLSHIT *Episode 8 was about to be the worst piece of trash ever because glenn's presence literally fucking fucks up this show, but Cindy our lord and saviour saved the show by saving Tuti after unrightfully being eliminated. *In episode 11, Patricia & Sang-in tied for top score of the week. The episode ended in a cliffhanger with Julian and Tawan in the bottom two, and the results were not revealed until episode 12. *Episode 12 was the recap episode. Australia's Next Top Model (cycle 9) Australia's Next Top Model (cycle 10) *In episode 5, Belinda was unable to participate in the photo shoot after being rushed to the hospital. As she had only had the opportunity to accumulate a score of 9 throughout the week, she was exempt from elimination. *lOL KASSIDY WAS SO PRESSED WHEN SHE WAS ELIMINATED BYEEE *whjAT THE FUCK I PREDICTED THEM GOING TO MILAN WHAT Britain & Ireland's Next Top Model (cycle 9) *Abigail Johns went by Abi on the show. *Jessica Patterson went by Jess on the show. Britain's Next Top Model (cycle 10) #newBNTM *From episode 3 and on, Alex Kelly was referred to as Lexi. *In episode 3, Amreen chose to leave the competition on her own behalf, saving Georgia and Jenna, who were in the bottom three with her, by default.